Kiss for Mummy
by Hikaru Kosuzaku
Summary: It was all a legend...or so Nick thought...poor guy. Who would have known that the mummy lives? Oneshot! R&R PLEASE!


Kiss For Mummy

Written By: Hikaru Kosuzaku

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, although I wish I did… Anywho, a short notice for this fic, I'm making up all the Egyptian, so don't think I actually know it. And as for the Dayshift peeps, I don't know their names, and I cain't spell Eckly's (told ya I cain't spell it) so he's just gonna be E. Is that alright with you? No? Well….that's too bad ain't it…

This fic mainly revolves around Nick (go Texans!) so enjoy peeps!

By the way, this is a very long one-shot:

"Hate to state the obvious, but this is just wrong…" Nick Stokes muttered, looking at the body in the middle of the Vegas desert. Catharine didn't say anything although it was evident that she agreed.

"Well, Nick, most murders tend to be wrong," Grissom muttered, looking around them. "But I'd have to say that I agree with you here." The body had been mummified and then dumped in the desert. And whoever had done the mummification knew what they were doing. Nick took a closer look, noticing that both Cath and Grissom had stepped back to look for any evidence.

The Texan bent over the wrapped body wondering if they'd be able to get any fingerprints off the gauze. Something caught his eye and he looked at the ground above the vic's head. Hieroglyphs were carved into the dry desert ground.

Funny. He'd studied hieroglyphics in college, minored in the study of ancient Egypt. Not that he'd told anyone of course… Who really needed to know that? His finger traced the symbols as his mouth muttered them. _Mattie Brown. Missing Three Months. Dead Two and Three Weeks. There's More For You To Find. Dance The Curse._

Nick sat back, startled as the hieroglyphs suddenly disappeared, only to leave the last line. _Sharik Distaln Verinka. _Dance the Curse. The glyphs faded away and a sharp pain shot through Nick's chest. He collapsed limply to the ground next to their vic.

"I think we've got everything here," Cath said, looking at the ground around them. Grissom gave a grunt to say that he agreed. "Hey Nicky! You find anything over there?" she called over her shoulder. She blinked when she didn't get an answer and turned around. "Nick?" Still Nick didn't respond.

Grissom ran over to their fallen friend, rolling him onto his back. Physically, he could find nothing wrong with him. Cath dropped to her knees beside them. "What happened? Too much sun?" Grissom didn't answer, pulling his hand back from where he had placed it on Nick's cheek.

"He's as cold as an ice cube," the entomologist muttered. The blonde turned to give him an odd look, which he pointedly ignored. "Let's get back to the lab," he said, lifting the limp CSI.

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" Cath asked as they placed him in the back of the Tahoe and told the other officers to continue. Grissom shook his head slightly.

"No. I don't know what happened to him, but I think he'll be fine with some sleep," he replied. Cath gave a shrug and said nothing on the entire ride back to the lab.

"Hey Gris!" Sara called from a doorway. "Heard about the mummy!" She poked her head out from around a corner and then gasped. "What the heck happened to him?" she muttered as she caught sight of Grissom carrying Nick into the break room.

"Um…we're not entirely sure," Cath replied. Greg also appeared in the doorway.

"Shouldn't you take him to the hospital?" he asked.

Cath shrugged. "That's what I said, but Gil said he'd be fine with some sleep."

"And I do believe he will be," Grissom said from behind them. They all jumped, giving him guilty grins. "Now get back to work." He handed Greg a bag. "I want these processed." He pointed at Catharine. "I want you to go and help doc with the autopsy." And he looked at Sara. "And I want some identification on our mummy." They all dispersed and Grissom turned to Warrick, who had been in the break room when Grissom had taken Nick in. "And I want you to keep an eye on Nick." There was a nod and Warrick disappeared into the break room again.

Gil Grissom rubbed at his eyes wearily. This was going to be one tough case to crack. He could feel it already.

"Ow…" Nick muttered as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "What happened?"

"That's what we would like to know," Warrick replied from his spot on the couch next to him. "You apparently just fell over in the desert while looking over a mummy…" Nick just looked at him, looking as though he didn't quite comprehend what he had just been told. Warrick gave him a worried look and placed his hand against his cheek.

"You're chilled through," he muttered as Nick pulled away. "You've been out since yesterday. Our shift just started about half an hour ago."

"You're kidding…"

"Wish I was Nicky," Warrick said, standing up. "I'll go get you something to eat. You go check in with Grissom." Nick sighed with a shrug, watching as his friend left. What had happened? He couldn't remember. There had been a body…no a mummy…and some hieroglyphs. Ah, yes, the hieroglyphs…and then he was here.

"Yo Gris," Nick called as he walked down the hall. Grissom and Catharine both looked towards him. "You ID'd the vic yet?" he asked. There was a pause and he knew the two of them were wondering what had happened and he was relieved when they didn't ask about it.

"Sara's working on it," Grissom answered. Nick nodded and leaned against the wall, rubbing at his temples.

"Mattie Brown. Missing three months. Dead two and three weeks…There's more for you to find."

"What?" Grissom asked. Nick didn't answer, apparently lost in thought. Sara walked rapidly towards them.

"ID is done. Her name's Mattie Brown. She's been missing for about three months, and doc says she's been dead for at least two months and three weeks." Grissom and Cath were completely silent and then they both turned to look at Nick, who gave them a confused look.

"The hieroglyphs said it," he muttered. Sara gave the three of them confused looks and then said something about having to talk to 'Greggo'. Grissom gave her a wave and a thank you before turning back to Nick.

"You can read hieroglyphics?" The Texan gave a nod. "And these glyphs, what did they say?"

"Mattie Brown. Missing three months. Dead two and three weeks. There's more for you to find…" Nick broke off, looking confused. "And there's something else…but I can't remember…" Warrick came up and handed him a cup of coffee and a McDonalds bag.

"Don't let these guys hound you and eat something Nicky," the CSI muttered. Nick gave his thanks and Grissom gave Warrick another assignment.

"Just out of curiosity, where did you learn to read ancient Egyptian?" Catharine asked as Warrick left. Nick took a large swallow of the coffee and then grinned.

"Minored in Egyptology in college," he said with a shrug. He wandered off before Grissom could decide to give him another assignment.

Mattie Brown had been completely mummified. And so had the other three girls that Warrick had been sent to collect. Three dumped in one spot. Odd to say the least. But the oddest things there were the strange hieroglyphics carved into the ground. He couldn't read them, didn't know who could, but decided to take the pictures anyway. He'd give them to Grissom and see what he could make of it.

Aside from the glyphs, there was no other evidence. And so, Warrick left the scene, letting the coroner finish his job.

The Next Day:

"We can't find anything on those girls," Sara muttered. "There's no telling who killed them."

"At least we know it was one guy who killed all four," Greg muttered. Grissom sighed, rubbing at his eyes. Warrick walked into Grissom's office, where everyone else was seated, and dropped an envelope onto the said person's desk. Grissom opened it and glanced through the photographs before handing them over to Nick.

"Make yourself useful," he said. Nick raised one eyebrow but then a look of comprehension washed over his face as he glanced at the photos. He started laying them out on the floor as Brass walked into the room.

"Aren't we supposed to be trying to figure out who the other three girls are and then trying to find their killer?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at the entire team. Grissom gave him a smirk.

"Exactly what we're trying to do."

"He means what Nicky's trying to do. We're just sorta here to watch," Greg grinned.

"Rachel Miken, Jordan Gray and…Elizabeth Smith," Nick muttered.

"See, we just identified our three bodies," Sara said with a smirk. "Not that we know which is which…any clues there, Nick?" She blinked, noticing that Nick had gone pale. And she wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Nick?" Brass asked. Nick didn't answer, only muttered something to himself before angrily swiping at the photos causing them to scatter around the room.

"Only a legend…I thought it was only a legend," he murmured as he passed Brass. Everyone commenced giving him odd looks as he wandered down the hallway, and then they all turned to glance at each other. A few minutes later however, he returned.

"Your girls were mummified alive by the way. Smith's been dead the longest, um…two and a half years." And then he left again.

There was about ten minutes of silence before Greg got up and left the room. After that, the small group started talking about the mummies and everything concerning them.

GREG'S OFFICE…PLACE…Yeah…

"What's going on, Nicky?" Greg asked, plopping down in chair next to Nick, who was on the computer. For a moment the Texan didn't answer, absorbed in his search.

"I'm not sure…" he muttered. An image of a book came up on the screen and Nick sat back, ignoring Greg's look as he realized the book was made completely of gold.

"Okay…" Greg said after a slight hesitation. "What do you _think_ is going on?" At that Nick gave a grim smile.

"Back when I was in college, I went to Egypt with a bunch of my classmates and we had a wonderful archeological dig. I found that book." He pointed at the screen and Greg gawked at him. "Yes. Pure gold. Didn't really care much about how much it was worth…I ended up giving it to my professor. But the story it held was quite interesting. I thought it was just a story…but it seems I'm wrong…"

"Right. So what's the story?" Greg asked. Nick gave a grin and pulled up another page…a news story about mummified girls. Greg glanced at it and then did a double take. The story had been from the eighteen hundreds.

"There had been some evil priest dude who had sold his soul to Anubis."

"He what?"

"Sold his soul."

"To who?"

"Anubis…"

"Why?"

Nick shrugged. "I dunno. Anyway, because he did it made him immortal. And because he was evil he took to traveling the world and mummifying people. Alive."

"Oh…"

"And this dude…um…Tucnoham, can control his mummies. Kinda like zombies."

"Okay."

"And the only way to kill him is to say this certain rhyme in Egyptian."

"I'm only guessing, but you're the only one who knows this rhyme?"

Nick raised an eyebrow, looking at his fellow CSI. "Right. No one else could read the book."

"Figures…" Greg muttered. He stared at the screen as Nick went through at least three centuries of news reports on mummies being found around the world. "So now what?"

"We tell the others?" Nick asked back, standing up and stretching slightly.

"Think they'd believe us?" Greg asked.

"I don't think they'd have much of a choice," a voice behind them said. The two CSI's spun around and then backed up slightly. Tucnoham was standing there smiling sadistically at them, but that wasn't what had startled them as much… Now, the four mummies that were crouching near him, grinning slightly, were a little disturbing…

"Great…" Nick muttered, backing up some more. The Egyptian smirked.

"Sharik distaln verinka," he whispered. Nick gave a pained gasp and then fell limply to the ground, startling Greg. And then Tucnoham was grabbing the unconscious CSI, and a mummy had thrown Greg through the glass windows and into Grissom's office.

The others on the Night Shift all jumped to their feet as Greg slammed into Grissom's desk, rolling off the top and onto the floor. "Greg!" Warrick yelled, running to Greg's side as the said CSI slowly raised himself up onto his hands and knees with a pained hiss.

"Man those dead gals are strong," he gasped. The others just stared at him for a moment and then his eyes widened. "Tucnoham has Nick!"

"What?" Sarah asked.

Cath cocked her head to one side. "Who?"

Grissom spun around, gun drawn at the man standing in the hallway. Held against his chest was Nick, unconscious and unaware. "Tsk, tsk," Tucnoham taunted. "Too late." And with that he ran out of the building, his four mummies following him.

Four pairs of wide eyes turned to look at Greg, bleeding from many small cuts and holding one arm against his chest. He looked up at them and sighed. Explaining things was such a joy…

"The man's name is Tucnoham, and he's from ancient Egypt. He sold his soul to Anubis and in turn has never died. He spends his time mummifying people alive. Nick is the only one that knows how to kill him. There, happy?" he asked. The others all shook their heads.

"We won't be happy until we have Nick back and our mummy man is dead," Grissom murmured.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

"Okay," Grissom whispered to Sarah, Warrick, Catherine and Greg outside the warehouse that they had found Nick and their mummy friends in. "According to Greg, Tuc can't be killed by bullets, so don't waste them on him. Go for the mummy girls, and try to behead them. By what we read, that should take care of them. Whatever you do, do not let Tuc kill Nick." They all nodded and ran silently towards the building.

Sneaking inside and going to each of their assigned positions, the small group saw what looked like a ceremony going on. Nick, now conscious but gagged, was tied to a table in the middle of the warehouse. He was glaring up at Tucnoham, who was standing above him.

The Egyptian was talking softly to the CSI, seemingly mocking him. At one point Nick rolled his eyes, but that only earned him a hard slap across the face. The mummy girls were on watch, milling about the two.

They had decided to do a wonderful charge, instead of trying to sneak in. Nick's life was at stake, and if he died, then Tuc wouldn't be able to be killed. And so, Warrick gave the signal, and the five of them went in, guns blazing.

Tucnoham spun around, watching as the people went after his mummies. He didn't care much about keeping an eye on Nick, seeing as how he was tied to a table and the other CSI's were all busy fighting. And the fight was wonderful. Four against four. He paused…wait…four? Weren't there five CSI's?

Turning he found Nick glaring at him angrily, Sarah standing behind him, firing at the mummy attacking Grissom.

"Sharik—"

"Nistalna!" Nick cut him off before he could finish. Tuc gave a startled step backwards, Nick taking one forwards. Sarah turned, watching as he muttered something, backing the Egyptain into the wall.

The mummies had quit attacking, falling lifeless to the ground, and Warrick, Greg, Catherine and Grissom all turned their attention to Nick, who was still speaking in a tongue they could only assume was ancient Egyptian.

They all had to turn away as a blinding flash of light lit the room, and when the light died away, Nick was lying on the floor. Tucnoham was on where to be seen…unless you counted the burnt image of a man up against the warehouse wall, and the many ashes that were settling on the ground.

Grissom ran forward, kneeling next to Nick and finding him conscious. He helped his younger comrade into a seated position. "You okay, Nick?" he asked as the others all came to stand around them.

Nick gave a soft nod. "I will be," he whispered, falling against Grissom's chest limply. Grissom smiled slightly and stood up, cradling the CSI in his strong arms.

"Let's go back to the lab now," he muttered.

Catherine sighed, looking at her watch. "Our shift is over," said softly. Both Greg and Warrick shrugged, the former nursing his sprained wrist.

"Who cares…we need to get our stuff anyway," Sarah murmured.

They were met by an agitated E. as soon as they entered the lab. "Where've you been!" E. asked impatiently, not seeing Grissom and Nick behind the others. "You suddenly disappeared, leaving two broken windows and a lot of questions behind. And where's Gil!"

"We're tired, E." Catherine growled, glaring at him. "We had a hostage situation that we had to take care of. Leave us alone." Grissom came into view, still carrying Nick, who was still out cold.

"Is he okay?" E. asked, motioning to Nick. Grissom gave a sarcastic smile and nod.

"Yeah. He's fine. Just tired of being held hostage," he answered.

"What exactly happened?" E. asked, his voice lowering slightly. Both Cath and Sarah started giggling, and Warrick couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe us even if we thought to tell you," Greg muttered.

TWO DAYS LATER:

"Grissom?" Nick poked his head into his boss's office. The window had been fixed but the office was still a mess, papers having been flung untidily onto the floor and the surrounding chairs.

Grissom looked up. "Yes, Nick? Can I help you?"

"Um…yeah…" Nick answered, leaning against the doorframe. "Promise me there will be no more mummies," he muttered tiredly. Even after two days of full rest he was still exhausted.

"I can't promise that," Grissom answered, looking up at the Texan. Nick sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay…then promise me that if we ever come across another mummy, I get that week off," he said with another sigh. Grissom grinned.

"It's a deal."

There ya have it. A wonderful CSI one-shot mummy fic. It was fun to write…although a little annoying at times… Anywho, I got the idea cause I watched The Mummy right after watching CSI. (I'm not allowed to watch CSI anymore…I got a little too obsessive my parents said. But they didn't say anything about fanfiction…)

Signing off:

Hikaru Kosuzaku


End file.
